


Unreadable

by ohmytheon



Series: The Obey Me OC Files [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Friendship, Mind Games, Rival Relationship, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: Atsuko isn't really sure how to describe her relationship with Solomon. Are they friends? Rivals? Destined to play mind games with each other until one of them gives up? Unfortunately for her, Solomon isn't exactly willing to help her figure it out. He's having a little too much fun.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Obey Me OC Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708384
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Unreadable

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Solomon and I love writing him. If we ever get to use him in battles for the game, it's all over for us. I'm begging for more information about him. Until then, I will continue to write this shady boy. I feel like my OC girl is gonna physically attack him before this series is over, just because of all the confusion he causes. lmfao

The first thing Atsuko noticed after her first visit to Purgatory Hall sans a demon was that it was a lot quieter than the House of Lamentation. No matter how much order Lucifer attempted to instill in the House, his brothers had very different concepts of the term “peace” and rarely abided by it. He would never admit to joining them on such chaos, but his loud, furious voice was heard quite often. There were very few full days of peace and quiet there, but she’d grown accustomed to it, hence why the calm nature of Purgatory Hall threw her off sometimes.

“Why do you keep looking around like that?” Solomon asked without looking up from his book.

“I just…” Atsuko frowned, looking at the door. “It’s so quiet. Does no one really yell in the middle of the night?”

Solomon chuckled. “Luke might squawk here and there if he messes up while baking, but no, random yells typically do not frequent the night.”

“Huh, that’s so odd.” Atsuko plopped onto the bed flat on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Like everything else in the room, it was utterly perfect, not a single crack or thing out of place. Solomon kept his room immaculate, a far cry from her room in the House. She should probably clean it or at least shove everything under her bed until she had time to deal with it instead of leaving her notes and shit all over the place.

“Do you get any sleep there?” Solomon asked, finally tearing himself away from the book at his desk.

“Most of the time, yeah,” Atsuko said, placing her hands behind the back of her head. “I mean, one of the brothers wakes me up at least once a week for some reason or another, but it’s not that big of a deal.”

Shaking his head, Solomon sighed, “They’ve always got something going on over there.”

“It’s a bit of a madhouse sometimes,” Atsuko admitted.

“You could always move to Purgatory Hall,” Solomon suggested.

Atsuko her head so she could stick her tongue out at him. “You just want me closer.”

Solomon held up his hands, an infuriatingly mild expression on his face. “Caught me.”

Rolling her eyes, Atsuko returned her gaze to the ceiling and said, “It’s not that bad, honestly. I rarely slept through the night growing up, so I’m used to it.”

“Oh?” Solomon turned further in his seat to fully face her. “Is that a piece of backstory I’m hearing?”

“Just a sliver,” Atsuko quipped, “and that’s all you’re getting, so don’t go thinking you can dig.”

“You wound me,” Solomon said, placing a hand over his heart. “I’ve told you about my life in the human realm.”

Atsuko made a face. “Uh, no, you didn’t. All you’ve said is that you grew up with magic. That’s it. I had to infer that you came from a wealthy family with old money and went to a fancy private school so you could learn magic on the side from tutors.”

He paused for a moment and then nodded in concession. He knew she was right. She would’ve liked to know more about his life, seeing as how it was much more interesting than hers, but Solomon was even tighter-lipped than a demon. It must’ve been a mage thing. They had to live half their lives in secrecy, after all. Rolling onto her side, she found Solomon still gazing at her, like he was trying to read her, and narrowed her eyes. She liked Solomon – she did, honestly – but she wasn’t sure if she trusted him.

It was hard to trust someone who acted like pacts with seventy-two demons wasn’t a big deal, even if she had pacts with six of the most powerful demons down here.

“We really had very different lives, didn’t we?” Solomon said.

“And yet we both were chosen to be exchange students,” Atsuko added, laying her head on her arm. “Weird, isn’t it? We couldn’t be more opposite of each other.”

The corners of Solomon’s lips tilted upward. “I don’t think we’re that dissimilar.”

“Oh, please, Solomon, you’re so _posh_ ,” Atsuko drawled dramatically. “I’ll never be so refined. Whenever we’re in a group, I’m pretty sure everyone considers me a savage compared to you.”

Solomon shook his head. “And I’m positive no one thinks that.” She shot him a look of disbelief. “Yes, I might be a little more...proper, but that’s just how I was raised. I was taught to be both respectful and wary of magic, demons, and everything in between – to keep a wall between myself and this world despite being involved in it.”

Atsuko hummed. “Sounds kinda lonely.”

“It is,” Solomon said. “It’s hard to sometimes just...be me without all the pretenses.” He huffed and closed his book, no longer interested in studying. “You don’t have that issue. You’re always yourself. You’re so genuine, no matter the cost, even if it causes embarrassment. There are moments when I envy you for that.”

“What?” Atsuko sputtered and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. “That’s ridiculous.”

Solomon shrugged. “It’s the truth.”

Biting her lip, Atsuko looked him over, but as far as she could tell, he really was telling the truth. There was just something about him that warned her not to trust him or believe in him, although she couldn’t say why. Maybe it was because of what he’d told her. He had been raised to never be completely open to anyone. She could understand that. As open as Solomon believed she was, she struggled with it too.

“Well, you don’t have to be like that with me,” Atsuko told him. “Feel free to be as weird with me as you truly are.”

“You think I’m secretly weird?” Solomon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, I _know_ you’re weird,” Atsuko said smugly, planting her hands on the edge of the bed and leaning forward. “You are far too comfortable down here than is normal.”

Solomon furrowed his brow. “So are you.”

“Yeah, because I’m _weird_ ,” Atsuko pointed out, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was. This whole situation was absolutely absurd, and the fact that she hadn’t completely lost her mind and just went with it and was living an everyday life like this was normal proved that she was weird. She’d been transported into hell and was going to school with a bunch of demons, two angels, and a human mage, living on borrowed demonic magic, and was a descendant of a fallen angel. “This shit isn’t normal, even for you.”

“I’d like to think I was equipped to handle it,” Solomon said, lifting his chin proudly. “I was already used to demons, witches, and the like.”

Atsuko gave him an unimpressed look. “And angels?”

“I’ll admit that threw me off,” Solomon said with a chuckle. “I knew they were real, but I didn’t expect to meet any, seeing as how, you know…” He gestured vaguely. “I’m not going to Heaven.”

“Ah, right.” Atsuko leaned back, tilting her head back and gazing up at the ceiling. Technically speaking, from what she’d learned in her studies at RAD, that wasn’t the true direction of Heaven or Earth, but it was hard to get over the habit. “I guess I’m not going to Heaven either.”

“Didn’t think about that when you started making pacts with demons?” Solomon asked, his tone a little more cutting than usual. There was mocking lilt to his words that made her lips twist in irritation. It wasn’t something he usually allowed to be heard, even when he was teasing her. He had understood what he was doing when he made pacts, but she hadn’t. How foolish of her; how smart of him.

Of course, he wasn’t wrong either. She hadn’t really considered the consequences of making pacts with the brothers. She’d just wanted to help Belphie get out of his prison and understand why Lucifer had done what he did. The future seemed so far off compared to her time in Devildom now.

“I didn’t really care,” Atsuko finally said. “I don’t know if I do now.”

“Actual Hell won’t be as nice as this, you know,” Solomon pointed out.

“Then why make so many pacts?” Atsuko questioned, tilting her head back down to look him in the eyes.

As usual, because he was hellbent on being as maddening as possible, Solomon simply shrugged his shoulders and said, “For a multitude of reasons.”

Atsuko pointed an accusing finger at him. “I think you just like power and have a severe hoarding problem. How can someone even split their soul into seventy-two different pieces?”

“I hope it’s not seventy-two,” Solomon replied very seriously, placing a hand over his heart. If he had one, that was. Some days, Atsuko wasn’t so sure, but she thought he still had one even after taking on so many pacts. “I’d like to at least be in the hundreds by the end of my life.”

Laughter burst from Atsuko, so unexpected that even Solomon’s eyes widened in surprise. She knew he was both joking and serious about it – he wouldn’t settle for seventy-two demon pacts, especially when he’d only made pacts with Asmodeus and Barbatos – but he’d said it in such a manner that she couldn’t help but laugh. At least in the hundreds. How far could a person stretch their soul? How far could a demon? She supposed Solomon was willing to find out. For what purpose, she couldn’t possibly fathom, but it was interesting.

“I think I’ll stick with the ones I've got,” Atsuko sighed after she stopped laughing.

“Oh? What about Lucifer?”

Atsuko pushed herself upright again. “What about him?”

The smile on Solomon’s face was perfectly pleasant, but she saw the sharpness behind it. “You don’t have a pact with him yet, right? The last of the demon brothers. I imagined, what with you two being so...close, that you would want one with him out of everyone.”

Despite herself, Atsuko cheeks turned pink. She wasn’t nearly as good at hiding her reactions as him. “Well, I was gathering pacts with his brothers because I thought it would save Belphie. Now that he’s out of the attic and that whole mess is over with, it’s not really necessary anymore.”

“No, it’s not a necessity,” Solomon said thoughtfully, “but you still want one with Lucifer. That’s the difference, isn’t it? For the other pacts, you needed them, but with Lucifer, it’s simply a matter of desire. You _want_ him.”

Atsuko glared. “I don’t _want_ him.”

“I thought we could be open and honest with each other,” Solomon replied, ever so innocent. She really hated it when her own words were thrown back in her face, especially when the other person was right. “Why wouldn’t you want him? I certainly do. He’s the second most powerful demon here, Lord Diavolo’s right hand. Not to mention his attractiveness, wealth, the respect and fear he commands.”

“Why don’t you go make a pact with him then?” Atsuko shot back.

“I would,” Solomon said, “but he’s largely uninterested in making pacts.”

“He’s difficult,” Atsuko grumbled, remembering how much she’d stressed over trying to figure out how to convince him to make a pact with her. She’d been positive that it would take all year, and then she’d messed it up in one go upon revealing that she’d been in contact with Belphie in the attic. Things had changed, resolved, opened up – but the concept of a pact between them had never been brought up again. It...hurt more than she wanted to admit, but Solomon seemed to know that.

“I’m certain I’ll make a pact with the others before the year is over,” Solomon said, his confidence mind-boggling. She wished she could be that certain about her life. “With Lucifer, however, I believe he requires a...different touch.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t want to make any pacts,” Atsuko said, trying not to sound so defeated. “I know he’s...nice to us and all, but we’re still humans.”

Solomon stroked his chin. “Hm, yes, he does still hold an air of contempt over humans.”

As Solomon continued to think on the matter, Atsuko glanced at him. The last time she’d talk about making a pact with Lucifer with other people, she’d found herself in a messy situation. Hearing those witches tease and mock her, even playfully, had gotten to her head. She’d told herself that she didn’t care if Lucifer made a pact with her or not, but to be honest, Solomon was right. She did want one with him. It was completely selfish and there was no good reason for it. She just wanted that with him.

And it made her feel like an idiot.

However, she wasn’t upset by this conversation with Solomon. He was being honest with her. She knew he wanted a pact with Lucifer just as much as her, if not for different reasons. He was open about that and felt no sense in hiding it from her, but he also didn’t demean her for wanting one too when it was so unlikely to happen.

“You’re better at this pact-making business than me,” Atsuko said, waving a hand at him, “so you’ll probably get one before me if it happens.”

Solomon shook his head. “I highly doubt it. He’d much rather have you.”

Atsuko scoffed. “I don’t think so.”

“There’s no ignoring the way he looks at you,” Solomon said.

“Like I’m the most obnoxious being to ever exist?”

“Like you’re the only thing he’s ever wanted for himself,” Solomon corrected.

The frankness of his words made Atsuko stiffen. Like she was the only thing he’d ever wanted for himself… She could understand that, seeing as how that was how she’d felt about him some days, even if she didn’t want to admit it. She didn’t like wanting something so much, especially when she knew how unattainable it was. If she had to fall for someone (and the irony of that was not lost on her), why couldn’t it have been someone simple like Mammon, Beel, or Asmo? Hell, Levi would’ve been easier, even if it would take a full year to get it through his insecurities.

Lucifer was so damn difficult. Plus, he was dangerous and still temperamental. He’d never lost his wrath, greed, envy, gluttony, or lust. Sometimes, she wasn’t sure where sloth came in, seeing as how he worked all the time, but then she noticed how little effort he put into maintaining relationships. It was easier to push people away than to work on keeping people close. Maintaining a pact would be like that. He might not consider it worth the effort or perhaps beneath him to even try.

“It doesn’t matter,” Atsuko settled on saying. “I'm not dwelling on something that won’t happen.”

“I don’t think you have a choice in the matter,” Solomon declared. “You want it; you want _him_. Desires aren’t something you can simply turn on and off.”

Atsuko sighed. “It’d be nice if we could.”

Solomon tilted his head. “I _am_ curious though.”

“About what? I feel like you’re curious about a lot of things.”

“About how much you do want him,” Solomon continued. Atsuko eyed him sideways but kept her mouth shut. That was a weird thing to be curious and want to know more about, but like she’d said earlier, he was weird, even if he kept up pleasant and formal normalities. “You clearly care about him deeply. I’ll admit that I don’t particularly care about all the demons I have pacts with. Most are simply useful. Asmodeus and Barbatos are exceptions to the rule. I genuinely like them and consider them friends.”

“That’s good,” Atsuko said a bit snippily, folding her arms across her chest. “I’d hate to think you’re using them.”

Solomon smiled. “Oh, I am, but they understand that. Pacts are generally a give-and-take. However, I do care about them as well. They’re important to me, especially Asmo.” He tilted his head back in place, his eyes never leaving hers, like he was challenging her. “But it’s different for you and Lucifer, isn’t it? It’s not the pact you want so much as the closeness it gives – the _intimacy_.”

Atsuko made a disgusted face. “You make me sound like a girl pining for a relationship with her crush.”

“That isn’t it?” Solomon teased, lighter again. Ah, he was back to being playful now that he knew she wasn’t going to answer him properly. “You’re telling me you don’t want that with him?”

“Something tells me that Lucifer isn’t the relationship-type,” Atsuko pointed out flatly. “Plus, I think I’ve played enough of those games with guys on Earth.”

Nodding, Solomon added, “You might not be able to establish an emotional relationship with him, but what about a physical one? Are you denying that you wouldn’t want that?”

Atsuko snorted. “Yes, my desire to make a pact with Lucifer is so I can get into his pants.”

Solomon grinned and stood up from his chair, walking across the room so he could stand in front of the foot of the bed before her. “You can’t tell me you don’t want that. You practically melt under his hands every time he touches you, even innocently, blushing and struggling to breathe. It’s very obvious.”

“Okay, stalker,” Atsuko scoffed. “How much are you watching me?”

“Everyone can see it,” Solomon told her.

Rolling her eyes, Atsuko muttered, “It’s not that obvious.”

“Tell me you don’t want him to get as close to you as possible,” Solomon said, his voice low and careful. He leaned down and laid his hands on her thighs, an unreadable expression on his face. His touch was warm and steady, but firmer than she expected.

Atsuko met his gaze head-on without looking or pulling away. “I don’t.”

“You don’t want him to touch you like this?” Solomon asked, sliding his hands further up her thighs.

“Nope,” Atsuko quipped.

“You don’t want him to lean in so close that you can feel the strength radiating from him?” Solomon asked, planting one knee on the bed in between her legs. He leaned in so close that their noses almost touched, and she moved with him, propping herself on the bed with her forearms to let him hover over her. “You don’t want him to look at you like he’s ready to devour you – like you’re the only thing he wants?”

Atsuko tilted her head back slightly, a tight grin on her face. “No, I’m good.”

Solomon lifted one hand from her leg, placing it on the mattress next to her hand, and put his right knee on the other side of her leg, trapping her underneath him. He was so close, his left hand still gripping her upper thigh like he wanted to leave a mark. His warm breath fanned across her face, his lips only inches from hers, which his eyes dropped down to, if only for a moment, and her heart jumped.

“Are you sure?” Solomon asked once more.

Atsuko’s lips quirked up at one side. “Are _you_ sure?”

And then, before Solomon could make a joke to brush her off or push whatever he was attempting to do further, the bedroom door opened and Simeon greeted, “Dinner is ready.”

Atsuko and Solomon jerked their gazes in the direction of the door and froze, panicked looks flickering across both of their faces. Whereas Atsuko blushed deeply and gaped in horror at the surprised-looking angel, Solomon wiped his face clear of panic, beamed, and said, “We’ll be there in a few minutes. I wouldn’t let Atsuko miss Luke’s cooking for anything.”

Simeon nodded and politely said, “He’ll be happy to hear she’s joining us.”

The moment Simeon shut the door, Atsuko flopped on the bed and covered her face with her hands. “Oh my god! Please tell me you have some sort of magical spell that can erase memories because I would like to forget that ever happened, thank you.”

Solomon chuckled, moving his hand from her thigh and placing it on the mattress next to her head. “I’m sure I could look one up, but would you rather me use it on him?”

Atsuko peered at him through her fingers. “You can’t erase an angel’s memory. That’s gotta be a sin.”

“What?” Solomon smirked down at her. “I’m already going to Hell.”

“I’m pretty sure you’d be going there without the whole ‘selling pieces of your soul to demons’ bit.”

“Ouch, that’s cruel.” The faintly amused look on Solomon’s face suggested he wasn’t sad or hurt at all. Slowly, he pulled her hands away from her face. She resisted at first but then let him do it, resigned to her fate. Besides, Simeon was gone, so she could suffer alone with Solomon. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t notice the time, so I forgot it was close to dinner. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

Atsuko groaned. “Simeon’s gonna spend the whole dinner wondering what we were doing.”

Solomon gave her a strange look. “And what _were_ we doing exactly?”

“Oh, shove off,” Atsuko huffed, planting her hand on his chest and pushing him off her.

Instead of being insulted, Solomon laughed lightly as he flopped on the bed beside her. Atsuko sat upright and ran her fingers through her messy hair in a half-assed attempt to fix it. However, when she caught her reflection in his long, full-body mirror, she huffed and gave up. There was no fixing this. She would just have to deal with the embarrassment and get over it. Simeon would hopefully forget. At least she didn’t have to worry about any rumors being spread. Simeon would never and Solomon would rather bite his tongue than admit to anything personal.

Resisting the urge to shove Solomon onto the floor, Atsuko glared over at him and said, “Ugh, let’s go eat before Simeon starts to think we’re doing something unseemly.”

Solomon nodded sagely. “That would be quite confusing, seeing as how he believes you’re in love with Lucifer.”

On second thought… Atsuko pushed him off the side of the bed, making him land on the floor with a thump. Served him right for being like this. They were the only two humans in Devildom, so she didn’t know why he had to be such a dick. Instead of snapping at her, he pulled himself to his feet and fixed his clothes. As usual, his hair was perfect, and, in less than a minute, he looked immaculate and completely unruffled.

Back to his refined self, Solomon held out a hand. “Shall we?”

Atsuko glowered at him for a moment but then took his hand, allowing him to help her up to her feet even if she didn’t need the help. She let go of him quickly and stormed out of the room first, which he let her do without complaint. Oh, yes, because he was so gentlemanly, such a saint. It was so difficult to get a read on him sometimes, but she had a feeling that she’d seen a side to him tonight closer to his actual personality. Maybe he’d let her find out one day.


End file.
